Holidays Can Be Very Interesting
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: A puppyshipping oneshot for every season. Updated every holiday. SetoxJoey, fluff, limey, lemony.
1. October 25th: Seto's Birthday

**Well, here we are!!! Chappie numero uno for my story!!!! Since it is October 25, me and my friends are celebrating Seto Kaiba's birthday with cake, money, and duels!!! My evil twin with a southern accent, Alec, also brought his gravity-defying-trench-coat-of-doom!!!!!!!! Yay for Kaiba!!!!!!! **

**SETOKAIBA'SBDAYSETOKAIBA'SBDAY**

Seto walked out of his office at about 1 o'clock, finally done with his work. He looked around but didn't find a certain blonde puppy in any of his usual places.

"Seto!" Mokuba called from downstairs. "Come on!"

The young billionaire checked his room once more before walking downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed happily, his arms wrapped tightly around Yami's waist.

"What are you so worked up about?" Duke asked.

"I can't find Joey," Seto admitted, not noticing as Bakura and Marik grinned evilly at one another.

"So, Wheeler's finally left you, huh?" Bakura asked, the evil grin still plastered on his face.

"Seto, your presents are in the kitchen," Mokuba said, tugging lightly on his brother's shirt.

"Not ours," Marik interrupted. "Bakura and I left you something just inside your room. Have fun." Before Seto could ask, everyone left.

Seto groaned slightly and started walking upstairs to his bedroom, slightly afraid to see what the two Egyptians had gotten him. He brought the large box just inside his door to his bed, grabbing the card tied to the big silver bow on top.

_We joined forces, priest, to give you a puppy for your birthday._

_We know you'll love him, you always have. Good luck._

_-Bakura and Marik_

Seto was getting more and more curious as he tore through the wrapping paper. Prying open the top of the box, a figure fell out, landing on Seto's blue comforter. The sight of his present almost made the brunette come right then and there. Joey was lying on his comforter, stark naked save for the dog ears on his head and the dog tail tied around his waist. His hands were pulled behind his back with handcuffs and duct tape covered his mouth, a white cloth over his eyes. Looking in the box again, Seto saw a couple tubes of lube, a vibrator, and a cock ring. Smirking, he ripped the duct tape off Joey's mouth, kissing him before the blonde could say something.

"Oh, yes," Seto thought, slipping his tongue into his puppy's mouth, "a good birthday, indeed."


	2. October 31st: Halloween

**Well, it's officially October 31!!! Halloween is finally here!!! As me and my friends (Alec, James, Jay, Luke) set out as Slifer Red students (and Seto Kaiba for Alec because he has an awesome trench coat) for free candy, I now upload this chapter with the curses of eternal dueling!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!**

**HALLOWEENHALLOWEENHALLOWEEN**

"Seto, come on!" the 24-year-old blonde exclaimed, pulling on the 25-year-old CEO's arm. "Ya promised ya'd take me t' go costume shopping!"

"Puppy, why do you enjoy this idiotic holiday?" Seto asked, running his hand through Joey's thick blonde hair.

"It's fun," Joey replied, grinning innocently. "Ya get t' dress up and get free candy." Seto pulled his hand out of Joey's hair and massaged his temples. This happened every year. Joey would trick Seto into going trick-or-treating and in exchange, Seto could do anything he wanted when Joey was done. "Come on, come on, come on!" Joey insisted, practically bouncing up and down.

Seto sighed internally and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress shirt and slacks. "Go get shoes on and we'll go," he said, watching as his puppy lit up with joy before running off. Just as Seto was wondering how he'd gotten such a beautiful puppy for a lover, Joey came back.

"What?" he asked when he saw Seto staring at him. "What are ya starin' at?"

"You," Seto replied honestly.

Joey grinned, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Thanks, Seto," Joey said, giving Seto a quick kiss. "Can we go?"

Seto nodded and followed the blonde out to the limo, grinning slightly at the hyperactive state Joey was in.

"Puppy, are you done yet?" Seto asked as he sat outside a changing room.

"Just a minute," Joey replied, poking his head out of the stall he was in. "Be patient, dragon."

"How can I when I know you're taking off your clothes," Seto smirked, watching Joey blush deeply before disappearing again. The blonde had been trying on costume after costume for the past half hour, refusing to let Seto see any of them. A few minutes later, Joey walked out to Seto, a single outfit hidden in his arms. "Are you done, puppy?" Seto asked, standing up.

Joey nodded and, grabbing the vampire costume he'd picked out for the brunette, walked up the register. "That'll be $52.79," the salesperson said, sticking the two costumes in a bag. Seto quickly paid with a credit card, lacing his fingers with Joey's before the blonde pulled him out into the actual mall.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked before Joey pulled him into Hot Topic. (a/n: my favorite clothing store, but it's too expensive.)

"I need a couple more tings t' complete ma' costume," Joey replied, looking through the comb-in hair dye. "Ya can look somewhere else if ya want."

"I'll wait in the food court," Seto said, kissing the blonde before walking out of the store.

Joey checked the costume in the bag in his hand before grabbing two boxes of dye. "How long does this last?" Joey asked as he paid for the hair dye.

"About 2 days," the employee replied, handing a bag to Joey. "One or two showers should take care of it."

"Thanks!" Joey said cheerfully, smiling as he walked out of the store and headed toward the food court.

"Hey, Joey!"

The blonde turned around and saw Yami and Yuki walked toward him. "Hey, Yug," Joey greeted as the two started walking with him. "What's up?"

"We're still meeting at Kaiba's tonight, right?" Yuki asked.

"O' course," Joey replied, grinning. "We're gonna leave about 8 or so."

"Are you sure Kaiba is okay with this, Joey?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Joey assured him. "I'll see ya tonight. Later, Yug!" As the two duelists walked away, Joey met up with Seto at the food court. After going through 2 pizzas, the two headed back out to the limo to go home.

"Puppy, your friend Ryou came up to me while you were gone and said that he would be over at 7 tonight," Seto said. "What was he talking about?"

"I invited all my friends over t'night," Joey explained, grinning. "Then we're gonna go trick-or-treatin'."

"Did you ask me?" Seto asked, moving to lean over his puppy.

"I thought it would be okay," Joey replied, gulping as Seto moved his face closer.

"You are a naughty puppy for not asking permission from your master," Seto smirked. "You will need to be punished."

"Do ya worst, dragon," Joey dared.

Seto smirked, but before he could do anything, the limo stopped and the driver got out to open their door. "Next time, take the long route," Joey heard Seto growl at the driver before storming into the house. The blonde followed his dragon into the house before wandering off with his costume.

_7:00 p.m._

"Seto!" Mokuba called from downstairs. "Seto, the guys are here!"

"Mokuba, have you seen Joey?" Seto asked as he descended the staircase, his black and red cape swirling behind him as he walked.

"Not since you guys got back," Mokuba replied before he saw Serenity just outside the front door. "Have fun, brother!" The younger Kaiba linked arms with Serenity and the two started off down the street.

"Lost your dog, Kaiba?" Bakura teased, smirking slightly. "Doesn't he have any tags?" Seto growled a warning but all the ancient sprit did was smirk even more, his arm around Ryou tightening slightly.

"Did Joey pick out your costume, Seto?" Yugi said, looking at the black slacks and silk shirt Kaiba was wearing, the red clasp keeping his cape on the only contrast to the black. With the fangs he'd painstakingly fit in his mouth, Seto looked a little like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "It looks really good on you."

Seto nodded and took the time to look at the costumes the others were wearing. Yugi was covered in pink cloth, a face on his chest showing he was dressed as a Marshmallon. Yami was standing beside him dressed like the Dark Magician while Bakura and Ryou were behind them looking like your typical angel and demon couple. Duke Tristan were standing together, Duke as a die and Tristan as a Grim Reaper. The last people in the foyer were Malik and Marik, both looking exactly alike, obviously behind Siamese twins since they kept a tight hold on the other's hand.

"Joey!" Tristan called. "We're all waiting for you! Come on out!"

"I'm comin'!" Joey called back, walking down the stairs, a thick black cloak covering his hair and body.

"Why are you wearing that cloak?" Duke asked before Seto had a chance to ask.

"I didn't want Seto to see my costume until you guys got here," Joey replied. He slipped off the cloak and Seto had to restrain himself big time to keep from jumping on the blonde. Joey was wearing knee-high white high-heeled boots, a white pleated miniskirt and a white tanktop, shades of blue mixed in with the white. A dragon's tail and wings were attached to the outfit, both white and light blue mixed together. Strips of blue and white cloth wove their way up his arm to his elbow. The blonde's eyes were covered with blue contact lenses, tiny fangs stuck to his teeth. The most noticeable difference was Joey's hair, though. He had dyed it white and streaks of blue went through it. All in all, he looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Why didn't you want me to see your costume, puppy?" Seto asked as they stayed more at the back as everyone started down the street.

"Well, it was your favorite duel monster so I wanted t' surprise you," Joey replied.

Seto smiled and the two caught up with the other six at the first house. Joey and Yugi walked up to the house as everyone else headed to the next house to look at the decorations. "Trick or treat!" the two boys exclaimed, holding out their pumpkin-shaped candy buckets.

"Well, don't you two look cute," the lady who opened the door said, smiling as she dropped pieces of chocolate in the buckets.

"Thank you!" Joey and Yugi exclaimed, grinning as they ran over to join their boyfriends.

"Such lovely boys," the lady said as she closed the door.

Not long after, Joey's bucket was practically overflowing with candy while everyone else's was only half-full. "How did you get so much candy?" Tristan asked.

Joey shrugged as Seto took the bucket from him. "We need to drop this off," the brunette said, taking Joey's hand. "Good luck tonight."

"Good luck to you, Kaiba," Bakura smirked when Seto and Joey were out of sight.

As soon as they got back home, Seto tossed Joey's bucket on the ground and pushed his puppy against the wall. He kissed the blonde, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Joey moaned as he and Seto fought for dominance in their kiss. Seto lifted his puppy up against the wall, never breaking the kiss as Joey wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, the brunette slowly moving his hand up Joey's skirt as they kissed. Seto broke the kiss first, leaning his forehead against his puppy's. "Let's take this upstairs," he whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist to steady him.

Joey nodded, still feeling the aftereffects of their kiss. Seto quickly carried the blonde upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. It was a good thing Mokuba was staying at Yugi's because moans were heard from the bedroom for hours.


	3. November 26th: Thanksgiving

**Let us give thanks for the good things in life. Fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and computers for example. Well, whatever you're thankful for, whether it be puppyshipping or puzzleshipping or whatever, have a good Thanksgiving everyone!!!**

**********

"Puppy," Seto said, looking over at Joey who was taking an online quiz, "what are you doing?"

"Yugi told me about this website," Joey replied, clicking a couple things. "It's kinda like a personality test but there are only 2 categories and 5 types for each category."

"What's the site?" Seto asked, walking over to the computer. Joey quickly minimized the window, Seto's eyes hardening slightly as his mouth turned into a slight frown. "Puppy."

"I don't want you to see my results," Joey whimpered, bowing his head.

Seto's frown disappeared as he placed a finger under his puppy's chin, lifting slightly. "Puppy," he whispered, huskily, Joey shivering from the tone. Grinning slightly, Seto pressed his lips to Joey's; soft at first, then hard and dominating. The blonde moaned softly as Seto ran his tongue over his bottom lip, obediently opening up. The two tongues battled for dominance which Joey quickly gave up on, letting Seto explore every dent, crevice, and hole that he knew so well.

Joey whimpered as Seto broke away, wanting another kiss. "Go start dinner without me," the brunette said, looking into the blonde's glazed eyes. "Tell Mokuba I have work to do."

"But…Seto, it's Thanksgiving," Joey insisted, his stomach growling in spite of itself.

"Go eat and later, you'll have something to be thankful for," Seto promised. The blonde sighed softly and pecked Seto on the cheek before running off, leaving the brunette alone with the computer. He maximized the window Joey had hidden and grinned, pressing the button to take the quiz over after reading the blonde's results.

**********

"That was really good, Marie," Joey said, smiling at the petite French girl Seto had hired as their cook.

"Thanks, Joey," she replied, smiling back. "It's too bad Master Seto couldn't eat any of it."

"Save the turkey," Joey told her. "He loves turkey sandwiches for lunch." Walking out of the kitchen, the blonde headed upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom he and Seto shared when he was faced with a whole bunch of candles in a mix of red and blue. Soft music floated through the room and the sheets were changed into a deep blue of silk that ran through Joey's fingers like water. "Seto?" he called softly. There was a rustle of cloth and he spun around to see Seto standing behind him. "S-Seto, d-did you take the quiz?"

"Yes, my little puppy," the brunette whispered. "And you and I are very compatible."

Joey opened his mouth to say something when Seto claimed his lips, a moan escaping instead of words. The brunette quickly pulled off his shirt and managed to get Joey's off with little resistance. "It's time for you to be thankful, puppy," Seto whispered huskily, walking him back to the bed. Joey's legs caught the edge of the mattress and he fell back, bouncing a little as Seto climbed on after him. Joey's lips looked bruised and swollen enough for now, so Seto attacked a different target.

His tongue ran under Joey's ear, biting down. A yelp escaped Joey's throat as teeth bit into his ear; not hard enough to draw blood but enough to give a small amount of pain. Keeping true to his inevitable goal, Seto slowly trailed his way down to Joey's neck and shoulders.

"A-ah! S-Seto!" Joey's breathy gasps spurred Seto on, his hand rubbing over the lump forming in the blonde's jeans.

"Not yet, puppy," Seto mumbled as he moved his way down Joey's chest. He circled his tongue around his puppy's nipple, the rosy bud growing hard as soon as he touched it. Smirking slightly, he switched targets to the other and then down his stomach. Somehow, during all this, both boys' jeans and boxers were flung to the floor, leaving both of them naked and hard.

"Seto! Please!" Joey gasped as the brunette dipped his tongue into his navel, a sensitive spot on the blonde.

"I'm going to make this worth the time I made you wait," Seto mumbled, grinning slightly. He sat up and reached over Joey to grab the small tube sitting beside the pillows. _Honey,_ he thought, smelling the lube as he squirted a generous amount on his hand. _Just like my puppy._ He rubbed it quickly over his member, groaning at the pleasure the small amount of friction gave him.

"S-Seto…" Joey whimpered as Seto squirted a small amount on his first three fingers. "P-please…"

The brunette silenced him with a rough kiss as he moved his hand to his entrance, pushing past the first ring of muscle. Seto swallowed the gasp that came out of Joey, moving another finger into his entrance as he pumped them in and out. Quickly adding a third finger to the mix, he leaned back and hooked one of Joey's legs over his shoulder. "Relax, puppy," he ordered, pressing the tip of his member to Joey's entrance.

The blonde nodded the best he could and let out a slow breath as the brunette pushed inside him, coming to a stop when he was seated at the hilt and waiting for his puppy to relax completely.

"G-go ahead," Joey choked out, his hands fisting the sheets around him.

Seto pulled out almost completely before slamming into the boy beneath him, launching into a hard, fast rhythm. White light exploded behind Joey's eyes as Seto hit his prostate head-on.

"By the gods, puppy," Seto breathed, his bangs laden with sweat that drooped in front of his eyes. "Ra…"

The brunette's hand moved to wrap around Joey's member, pumping up and down with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Seto!!" Joey cried as he pounded nonstop on his prostate. The blonde's inner walls clamped down on Seto's member, releasing over his stomach and the brunette's hand. Seto thrust into Joey a couple more times before releasing inside him, pulling out slowly.

"So, anything you thankful for?" Seto asked softly, using a washcloth to clean off Joey's stomach. He threw the washcloth toward the bathroom and settled under the blankets, most of the candles already out.

The blonde mumbled something as he snuggled into Seto's chest, starting to nod off.

"Puppy," Seto repeated, gently shaking him. Joey's eyes opened and honey met ice. "Anything you're thankful for?"

"I'm thankful that you're my boyfriend," the blonde replied, smiling. "And I'm thankful for **(1)**."

"As am I," Seto agreed. Joey's messy blonde hair tickled his chin as he moved back as far as he could go against Seto's chest.

"Goodnight, my romantic seme," Joey mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, my little innocent uke," Seto whispered, smiling.

**********

**(1): It's an actual website that you can take a quiz for and once it gives you your results, depending on whether you're an uke or a seme, it'll tell you who you're compatible with. My best guy friend got a real kick out of my results being a clueless uke while he got the results of a romantic seme which is completely compatible with the clueless uke.**

**Well, it is now 11:26 p.m. the day before Thanksgiving as I finish this lovely little chapter. Farewell and goodbye, my readers, as we eagerly await the magical holiday of CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Remember, reviews can stop crimes (well, not really, but let's pretend they do and review. Hey! I made a rhyme!!). **


	4. Dec 16th: Chocolate Covered Anything Day

"Joey," Mokuba said, nervously watching the blonde, "I think we have enough chocolate."

"There's no such thing as too much chocolate," Joey replied, pouring almost an entire bottle of chocolate syrup over the giant bowl of ice cream in front of him. He licked his lips as he tossed the bottle over his shoulder where it landed on the other empty bottles. "Thank the gods that someone made today National Chocolate Covered Anything Day."

"I second that," Mokuba added, sticking a fork into the chocolate frosted cake in front of him.

Joey stuck a spoonful of ice cream and chocolate in his mouth, some of the sauce missing his mouth and steadily dripping down his chin.

A loud clatter interrupted them and the two turned to see Seto sitting in the middle of their empty chocolate sauce bottles. Strands of chocolate dripped down from his hair and slid down his face. "Hi, Seto," Joey said cheerfully. "Have a nice trip?"

"Would someone please explain to me why there seems to be a never-ending supply of chocolate syrup here?" Seto asked, wiping some sauce off his face.

"It's Chocolate Covered Anything Day!!" Joey and Mokuba exclaimed together.

"You've got to be kidding me," Seto muttered, standing up.

"It's a legal day, big brother," Mokuba said, his mouth full of cake. "We looked it up on the computer."

Seto rolled his eyes before an idea started to form in his mind. He pulled back on Joey's collar, his arms keeping a deathgrip on the blonde's waist.

"Mokuba, run!!" Joey yelled, struggling to get loose. "It's too late for me but save yourself!!" Mokuba grabbed his cake and ran up to his room, leaving Seto and Joey alone with at least 10 or more bottles of chocolate syrup. Seto's grip never loosened as Joey kept struggling, smirking slightly.

_I plan to get my fill of this holiday_, Seto thought, still smirking.

**********

**This has to be the best random holiday ever!!! Ya, know, besides good ol' Chocolate Day. And, of course, Mutt's Day, something I celebrate every year with my friends. Well, one random holiday down, 6 or 7 (I think) left and I don't know how many major holidays. HAPPY CHOCOLATE COVERED ANYTHING DAY!!! May it be filled with chocolaty delights and surprises!! ^_^**


	5. Dec 24 and 25th: Christmas Day and Eve

**Christmas time is here!! And as I celebrate this magical holiday with my friends and family, just remember…puppyshipping is awesome and you are too!**

**Disclaimer: Joey loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither do you.**

**********

_7:00 p.m.—Christmas Eve_

"Seto, please!!"

Seto looked down at the two pairs of puppy-dog eyes, a headache slowly starting. One belonged to his black-haired little brother, Mokuba, and the other belonged to his blonde boyfriend, Joey. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Seto groaned, rubbing his temples.

"We wanna open a present since it's Christmas Eve," Mokuba replied, still using his puppy-dog eyes.

"No." Seto's answers were always final and Mokuba knew it. He frowned and stood up, dragging his feet as he headed upstairs, his bedroom door slamming shut a few minutes later. Joey frowned. Usually Mokuba would argue at least a little before sulking in his room.

"Seto," Joey purred, kneeling in front of the brunette, "why won't ya let us open a present?"

Seto turned his gaze from his book to the blonde pouting in front of him. "You haven't behaved enough," he stated simply.

Joey pursed his lips together. _Behaved my ass,_ he thought. _He just doesn't want t' give in._ A light flicked on in the blonde's head and he licked his lips. Moving back to his heels, he pushed himself up. He grabbed the book from Seto's hands, tossing it behind him.

"I was reading that, mutt," Seto growled a little playfully. Joey stopped for a split second as Seto used the name he despised most of all. Brushing it off, the blonde leaned further forward, his hands resting on the armrests of the chair.

"But I'm way more interestin'," Joey whispered, teasing him by keeping his mouth a hair breadth's away.

"All the time," Seto growled, pushing the back of Joey's head to crush their lips together. A moan tore itself from Joey's throat and Seto took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, mapping out every square inch he knew so well.

Soon enough, the need for oxygen made itself known and Joey pulled back, breathing heavily. "You still can't open a present," Seto said, seeing right through Joey's plan.

The blonde pouted, sticking out his lower lip. He crossed his arms and Seto noticed a white cord winding around his wrist. "Puppy, what's this?" he asked, tugging lightly on the cord.

"I was tryin' t' get somethin' on the computer t' my I-pod, but it didn't want t' work," Joey explained, unwinding it from his wrist to let Seto see it. "When I don't want t' lose cords, I tie 'em around my wrist, neck, waist…kinda depends on the cord."

Seto smirked slightly, rolling the cord between his fingers. "Go up to bed, Joey," he said, ignoring the blonde's whines of protest. "I'll be up soon."

Joey stuck his tongue out at him but eventually headed upstairs. A few hours later, Seto walked in the room silently. Stripping down, he slipped on a pair of blue pajama bottoms and crawled into bed beside his sleeping lover. In his sleep, Joey could feel a pair of strong arms embracing him, bringing him back to lay against Seto's chest. He smiled and fell back asleep to Seto's breathing.

_8:00 a.m.—Christmas Day_

Sunlight shone through Seto's closed eyes, forcing him to wake up. He pulled his arms closer to him but Joey was already gone. Stretching his arms behind his back, Seto stood up and saw a small piece of paper taped to the closet. "Seto," he read, "I'm downstairs. Join us when you have warm clothes on." Smiling slightly, Seto pulled on a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck, slipping on a pair of socks as he headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed, looking like a Christmas tree had thrown up on him.

"Where's Joey?" Seto asked, not seeing the blonde anywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Seto!"

The brunette spun around and was faced with a smiling Joey. His eyes roamed over the body in front of him, licking his lips. Joey was in a red T-shirt, jeans, and socks, but instead of a belt, a cord of Christmas lights (a/n: you know, the small tree ones) was wrapped around his waist. Similar cords were wrapped around both wrists up to his elbows and a pair of dog ears were nestled in his hair.

"Ya need to dress up, too, dragon!" Joey exclaimed excitedly, pulling a Santa hat off a chair. Standing on his toes, he got it to stay on Seto's head. It tilted to the side a little that Joey thought was kinda sexy on him.

"Merry Christmas, puppy," Seto said softly, pulling the blonde closer. His lips connected with Joey's in a sweet kiss. Seto noticed the taste that could only be described as 'Joey' was mixed with something else. Mint, maybe and possibly gingerbread.

The two broke apart and Seto sat in his chair with Joey sitting sideways in his lap. Present after present was unwrapped, the paper lying forgotten on the floor. Seto noticed nothing on Joey's legs and took a couple ribbons, wrapping one around each leg from his ankle to his knee over his jeans. Pretty soon, everything was unwrapped and Mokuba went to go play with some of his new games.

Seto nuzzled against the back of Joey's neck, feeling him shiver against his touch. "Time for Santa to unwrap his last present," he whispered huskily, carrying his multicolored puppy up to their room.

**********

**I'll leave the rest to your imaginations. I'm so evil. *evil grin* Well, finished this one at 2:01 a.m. 3 weeks before Christmas. I've finally figured this out now!! I do most of my best writing in early morning from 12-2 in the morning. I just make a lot more spelling mistakes. I have ****no**** idea why. *sigh* Oh, well. **

**Oh! And I know this is about a week early but I bet my friend I wouldn't get on a computer for a week so I won't be able to upload on Christmas. Consider this an early present for the puppyshipping world.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**


	6. Dec 31 and Jan 1: New Years Day and Eve

**Sorry if this is a little late…I got a new laptop and the Internet doesn't like it yet, so I have to upload on a completely different computer without my mom seeing and it's just tough. But I'll try to get the rest of the chapters out on time. **

**Cross my deck and swear never to duel again. (and I ****never**** break swears)**

**********

"Seto, you okay?"

Everyone had been invited to the Kaiba mansion for New Years and there would be fireworks at midnight and snacks throughout the whole night. Joey had been looking for a certain brunette boyfriend of his, when he found a trail of clothes leading to their bedroom. Opening the door, he found Seto sitting on the bed in just a pair of jeans and socks with his card pendant still hanging around his neck.

"Seto?" Joey asked again, walking up to the brunette still sitting on the bed. "You okay?" He waved his hand in front of Seto's face, not getting a response until he snapped in front of it.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Seto asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, good t' know at least you're alive," Joey muttered, opening a drawer. "Come on, Seto, it's almost midnight and I'm pretty sure you'll need a shirt when ya go outside. It's still pretty cold." He pulled out a dark blue turtleneck and, shoving the drawer shut with his foot, walked back over to Seto. "Come on, get dressed." Seto stood up with the shirt in his hand, but didn't make a move to put it on. "Do I have t' dress ya?" Joey asked teasingly. He pulled the shirt over the brunette's head, smiling. "Come on, Seto, what's wrong? You're actin' really weird."

"I'm fine," Seto assured him as Joey turned for the door. His hand came down to graze the blonde's ass, a small yelp escaping Joey as he blushed, turning bright red. Seto grinned and followed Joey downstairs, grabbing his black trench coat on the way down. Joey wanted to believe him, but as he tried to calm down, he couldn't help but feel that something was bothering Seto.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him from behind. "You're just in time for the countdown!"

"10!"

"Seto, are ya sure you're okay?"

"9!"

Seto's arms wrapped around Joey's waist from behind.

"8!"

"Of course I am, puppy."

"7!"

The brunette pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"6!"

"I've just been wondering how to do something for the last couple days."

"5!"

"What is it?" Joey looked up at Seto.

"4!"

"I've been wondering how to ask you something."

"3!"

"What do ya mean?"

"2!"

Joey looked a little concerned and worried.

"1!"

"Puppy, will you marry me?"

"Happy New Year!!!!!"

Joey turned around, staring at the brunette now kneeling on one knee in front of him. Seto pulled a box out of his jeans pocket and opened it for the blonde. A small silver ring encrusted with a small ruby in between 2 small diamonds rested on the small black velvet cushion. "Joseph Wheeler," Seto started, taking Joey's hand, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," Joey replied, smiling as Seto slid the ring on his finger. "Yes!" Seto stood up and the blonde kissed him with everything he had. After several seconds, the need for oxygen became too great and engaged couple pulled apart, going outside to join the rest of their guests to watch the fireworks. "Seto?" Joey asked, sitting in the brunette's arms as they sat in the grass to watch the fireworks. "How long have you wanted to ask me?"

"For 3 months," Seto admitted. "I love you, puppy."

Joey smiled and snuggled closer to Seto, leaning his head back on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Seto," he said softly. Seto smiled back and leaned down to kiss his new fiancé.

**********

**You know, I finished this at 3:45 a.m. on New Year's Eve while listening to the new Fall Out Boy cd. I realized after looking at some old pictures that I still needed to write this plus 2 other early January ones and a late January one and it only took me 10 or so minutes to write this. I know it's kinda short, but it's cute!! The next two will be kinda short, too, but Joey's birthday will be longer and very smutty! Keep on reading!!!!**


	7. Jan 5th: Whipped Cream Day

**This is a shortie 'cause…well it's pretty self-explanatory once you read it. Enjoy!!**

**********

Joey walked into the kitchen, climbing on top of a counter to look in a high cabinet. Seto walked in and just stared, wondering what in heaven's name the blonde needed now.

"What are you trying to get?" he asked, nearly causing the blonde to fall.

"Don't do that," he muttered, pushing aside a can of Pam spray.

"What?" Seto asked, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Breathe and ask questions?"

"Make some noise when ya enter a room," Joey mumbled, reaching his arm as far back as he could make it.

"Fine, I promise to make noise," Seto promised, shaking his head. "What are you trying to get?"

"Whipped cream," the blonde replied, his fingers brushing the can he was looking for. "Mokuba and I are makin' ice cream sundaes and he said ya kept it up here so he couldn't reach it. And me neither, apparently." He closed his hand around it and pulled it out in front of him. "Got it!" The blonde hopped off the counter and started to leave the kitchen when Seto blocked his path. "Um…can I go?"

"You think you're gonna get away with that until I'm done?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I keep that out of your reach for a reason. It's just luck that Mokuba can't get to it either. And now that you've found it, I not only have to find a new place, but I'm going to use it."

A few minutes later, Mokuba walked into the kitchen, wondering where Joey had gone. He stopped short and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Come on, guys!" he whined. "You promised you'd stop doing this!!"

**********

**I don't think I even have to say what Seto and Joey were doing with the whipped cream. I'm sure you can use your own twisted imaginations. Don't worry, I have a twisted imagination. It kinda comes with the job. **


End file.
